


Salvo en la costa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Spoilers, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Lo siento de haber pensado que pudieras tener algo que ver con todo esto, pero me he sentido en trapa. Como si fuera solo en una multitud sin saber de quién fiarme. He dudado de mi padre y me he equivocado, he dudado de ti y me he equivocado.”
Relationships: Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru
Kudos: 1





	Salvo en la costa

**Salvo en la costa**

_“Porque aun la verdad pueda cambiar_

_este barco llevará _

_nuestros cuerpos salvos en la costa.” _

Fujimaru ni siquiera tenía el coraje de mirarlo en los ojos.

No tenía que sentirse así, porque entre todos él había sido el solo a decir que no estaba posible, que Otoya no era uno de ellos.

Pero se había dejado llevar solo un momento por la duda, y ahora que estaba junto a él con la seguridad que nunca lo había traicionado, el peso de sus culpas empezaba haciéndose sentir.

Había tenido miedo por él, y el pensamiento de no poderlo ver más, de dejar en él esa sensación de traición, lo habían empujado a luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra esa locura.

“Lo hiciste.” le dijo improvisamente Otoya, acercándose.

Había algo en la casa del mayor que nunca le había gustado, que le daba una sensación de incómodo, pero en ese momento Fujimaru sentía que lo merecía.

“Lo hice, sí. Pero, Otoya, yo...”

“Tú, ¿Qué?”

El mayor se acercó más, y tras unos segundos Fujimaru lo sintió tomarle la cara en mano, obligándolo a levantarla.

Cuando miró en sus ojos, finalmente, no vio la rabia que se había esperado por su parte.

Estaba frustrado, Otoya, y quizás decepcionado, pero no estaba enfadado con él.

“Lo siento.” murmuró. “Lo siento de haber pensado que pudieras tener algo que ver con todo esto, pero me he sentido en trapa. Como si fuera solo en una multitud sin saber de quién fiarme. He dudado de mi padre y me he equivocado, he dudado de ti y me he equivocado.” le dijo, cabeceando. “No sé cómo remediar, no _puedo_ remediar, y...” quitó de hablar, inclinándose hacia él y abrazándolo, apretándolo contra sí como cuando habría querido hacer cuando había entendido quien fuera realmente K, desde cuando había entendido como hubieran jugado con él y lo que sentía, poniéndolo enfrente a su debilidad.

Otoya se quedó inmóvil solo un momento antes de abrazarlo de vuelta, dejándose llevar por él y suspirando.

“Lo sé, Fujimaru. Querría decir que no me he sentido herido y que todo está bien, y lo sabes, pero...” se alejó, mirándolo fijo en los ojos. “Te amo, sabes eso también, pero...” otra vez se interrumpió, cabeceando.

Su gesto sucesivo fue de besarlo, y Fujimaru se sorprendió.

Se había preparado para ese momento, se había preparado a implorar Otoya porque lo perdonase, a decirle cuanto lo necesitase y cuanto necesitase sentirlo cerca ahora que no tenía nada más, y se había preparado a oír que iba a quedarse solo, que esa iba a ser su justa punición.

Pero no discutió, nunca iba a hacerlo en ese momento, y buscó un contacto mayor col cuerpo de Kujo, buscó su piel y sus labios, trató de tenerlo cerca de sí, para nada intencionado a dejarlo.

Después un poco de tiempo, Fujimaru estaba empujando dentro de él con un movimiento determinando, cerrando los ojos y esforzándose de esperar para que el mayor se habituara a esa intrusión, tratando de tener fuera de la mente la idea que esa noche pusiera ser la última por ellos.

Pero Otoya estaba allí en ese momento, estaba debajo de él, gemía en baja voz en su oreja, llamaba su nombre y se tocaba rápido, mostrándose tan ansiado como él de llegar a un orgasmo que ambos necesitaban, que Fujimaru esperaba le diera todo lo que esos días le habían sacado, y que le volviera también la seguridad que Otoya, a pesar de todo, siempre iba a estar allí por él.

No se sintió tan bien como quería cuando se corrió dentro de él, pero cuando miró la cara del mayor reconoció esa solida expresión alterada por el placer, esa cara casi estática, y era su Otoya, al final.

Dejó su cuerpo lentamente, cuidado para no hacerle daño, y pronto lo apretó en los brazos, antes que el mayor pusiera decir algo y sacarlo de esa sensación.

“Lo siento.” le dijo otra vez. “Lo siento. Tomate todo el tiempo que te sirve, ódiame si va a hacerte sentir mejor, pero no te alejar. No puedo alejarme de ti, Otoya. Te amo, necesito estar contigo.” murmuró, desprovisto de la vergüenza que siempre le había impedido de mostrarse tan directo con él.

“No quiero que te vayas en ninguna parte, Fujimaru.” le respondió, casi enojado por su misma afirmación.

El menor lo apretó aún más fuerte, cerrando los ojos para impedirse de llorar.

No había acabado.

Ahora conocía la verdad, y mientras todo siempre había sido en duda, eso no iba a cambiar.

No importaba lo que iba a pasar, Otoya y él de alguna manera iban a tener éxito de salir de eso ilesos, salvos.

Juntos. 


End file.
